Firey
(Ep 1-7) * (Ep 7-9) * (Ep 9-12) BFDIA: BFB: |episode = TFI: "Breath Holding Contest" BFDI: Winner BFB: TBA |place =TFI: 9th BFDI: 1st (406 votes) BFB: TBA |allies = Leafy (Best friend; BFDI) Eraser Pen Match Bubble Firey Jr. (possibly) Tennis Ball Pencil (BFDIA onward) Blocky Pin Teardrop Snowball Gelatin Yellow Face Needle Taco Loser Coiny (in IDFB onward) Firey Speaker Box Cheese Orb Cake |enemies = Coiny (archenemy, only in BFDI and BFDIA) Flower David Book Bomby Puffball Pencil (in BFDI) Leafy (only in BFDIA) Donut (One sided, on Donut' side) Tennis Ball (in BFDI) Rocky Bubble |color = Luminous Vivid Amber (inner layer) Luminous Vivid Gamboge (outer layer) |deaths = 51 |first = Take the Plunge: Part 1 |last = |voice = Michael Huang |kills = 44|nicknames = |recc = }} Firey is a male object contestant and the winner of Battle for Dream Island. Although he won the competition, he didn’t win Dream Island because Leafy bought Dream Island from the Announcer as revenge for not letting her get into the island. In Battle for Dream Island, Firey competed on teams Squishy Cherries until BFDI 7, then the Squashy Grapes until BFDI 9, and finally team Another Name until the teams dissolved in BFDI 12. He competed on team No-Name during Battle for Dream Island Again, and he survived to appear in IDFB. In ''Battle for BFDI'', Firey is currently competing on . Appearance Firey appears to be a flame. His outer flame is orange, his inner flame is yellow, and his outline is a burnt orange. In "Hurtful!" and prior episodes, his inner flame has a much more rugged look. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2" and onwards, his inner flame looks smoother. Personality In BFDI, Firey spent a good amount of time arguing and slapping Coiny. Firey can also be quite ditzy: e.g. him not realizing that lava can kill Leafy in Insectophobe's Nightmare, forgetting who Leafy is in "Get in the Van", and more. Though, by the end of Season 1, he seems to have developed more of a genuine understanding of his surroundings and interactions with the other characters, such as acknowledging his unintentional cruelty to Leafy and revealing his thoughts on the conflicts around him. He also displays signs of genuine sincerity, such as when he reveals his true feelings to Leafy about her. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In "Take the Plunge: Part 1", Firey and Coiny were fighting on top of Spongy, but Coiny was the first to slap the other. Golf Ball said "Coiny, stop fighting!" and ordered them to stop. At the challenge, Flower pushed Firey and many others off of the balance beam. In "Take the Plunge: Part 2", Firey was on the Squishy Cherries. Firey hit his hand with a hammer and was told to be careful. At the challenge, Firey stood in a wooden boat along with his teammates, and he was scared. In Barriers and Pitfalls, Firey is able to go through all obstacles, making Coiny fall off in the process. However, he is unable to fill his team tank with water and has his team loses. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, he is unable to finish his quiz because of rain. Sweet Tooth, he bakes his cake using himself and makes fun of Coiny for using an oven. He gets 19 points. In "A Leg Up in the Race", after Coiny got eliminated, Firey started slapping Tennis Ball since he 'had' to slap someone, so Tennis Ball kicked him and they temporarily became enemies, but they eventually became allies again, as they worked together as partners in "The Reveal". In Bowling, Now with Explosions!, Firey "knocks" all 10 pins and deducts point off of people who deducted others' points and Ice Cube. In "Gardening Hero", he became friends with Leafy and talked about how David is weird. He has a hard time during the challenge, due to him barely being able to get a spaceship In "Return of the Hang Glider", Firey won BFDI with 406 votes. He invited everyone except Leafy into Dream Island, causing her to steal it. Then, Dream Island disappears. When Flower starts melting the recovery centers, Firey and Coiny tell her to stop, then they hug each other. In the end, before Leafy gets crushed, Firey swoops in to save her. Firey tells her that he's sorry for what he did and realized that all he wants is her friendship. Then they glide away, ending the episode. Battle for Dream Island Again In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Firey made it into the Top 20 with 724 votes, which was enough to get into Season 2. His favorite screen was some spikes with Coiny under it. In "Get in the Van", Firey was brought back to life using the HPRC. Leafy then tries to talk to Firey, but he doesn't remember her. Then Leafy is smashed by Gelatin's hammer, which Firey reacts to by saying "strangers are so weird nowadays". After finding out that the Puffball Speaker Box has been destroyed, he pulls out his old speaker box out of his flames, and it announces Cake at Stake. In No More Snow! and The Long-lost Yoyle City, Firey ties his legs with Gelatin's legs, which caused some trouble considering they fell or almost fell off of Puffball. IDFB In "Welcome Back", Firey is seen locked in a cage on top of the Yoyle Needy screaming, which he was put in by the FreeSmart as punishment for something yet to be revealed. BFB In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Firey, who has seemingly escaped from his cage as said in the previous season, is first seen sitting with Coiny, trying to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into a pot. Taco then tries to throw Pin's blueberry seeds into the pot. She does this successfully and he and Coiny cheer until Pin asks if they've seen her seeds. As she mentions that the seeds are fast growing while the seed thrown in the pot starts to grow, they start to sweat. When Firey sweats he hurts himself. When picking the teams, Firey asks Loser if he wants to join his team with currently containing Coiny, Pin and Needle. When picking the names he wants the team to be called The Losers! During the challenge Firey and the rest of the team gush over Loser, until Pin says that they should focus on the challenge. Some of the contestants see this as insulting to Loser, resulting in Firey throwing Pin upwards in an attempt to remove the "hater". In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Firey tossed Clock up onto the swing. He also asks Loser what to do when Clock's hands doesn't move fast enough. In "Four Goes Too Far", he is slapped by Coiny when he suggests Black Hole has the Twinkle of Contagion, marking the first time Coiny has on purposely slapped Firey since BFDI. Clock is the last one to get inflicted by the twinkle, so the Losers are up for elimination. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", his team is the fifth safe. He, along with the rest of his team, and the recommended characters, are surprised to see Loser be eliminated. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", he tries throwing the ball into the basket, but fails as he just drops it. In "Enter the Exit", Firey is able to extract the factor of Four from Donut using the Twinkle of Contagion's empty syringe. However, he was stopped from actually reviving Four by Needle, who suggested having someone more dexterous handling the recovery. Votes Total elimination votes: 1993 Kills Trivia *Firey and Rocky are the only characters on BFDI to be on all 3 teams at one point of the game. *Firey is currently the only contestant to stay in the game during every episode. *Firey has the most likes out of everyone in BFDIA, at a whopping 1,600 likes. *Firey (alongside Saw and Dora) is the only contestant immune to fire and lava but is also the only contestant that would die from water (presumably aside from Firey Jr.). **Despite this, he dies in an explosion in Lofty and Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Firey was the only contestant in the stage of two teams of BFDI who transferred to another team, not counting rejoins. *In Hurtful!, he became the last male contestant following Spongy's elimination. *Despite being the winner of BFDI, Firey holds the record for most times being put up for elimination, with 11. **This is probably because he lasted all the way through and was on all teams **In order, he was UFE in episodes 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12, 15, 19, 21, 22, 24. **However, Firey has only been on the bottom 2 once, in the elimination of episode 21, below Ice Cube. *In episode 25 Coiny and Firey became friends, and when it was pointed out by Blocky, they hugged. However, in Season 2, it appears as though they have become enemies again. *There is a very early prototype of Battle for Dream Island, called "Total Firey Island", with Firey as the main character, but he got eliminated. This makes Firey the only character with a pre-series. *Firey was the first BFDI character ever created, as revealed in carykh's video "First BFDI Drawing EVER!". **Coincidentally, he placed 1st in BFDI. **This also makes him the first Object Show character ever created, as BFDI is the first object show on YouTube. *Firey was one of the 3 contestants who got the most "goods" at the elimination table with 4, the 2 others being Ice Cube and Bubble. *Firey is the only male character to make/have his own speaker box, as Flower and Puffball are female. *Firey is the only finalist to make it into Season 2 (due to the death of Bubble and the absence of Leafy) and therefore was the only male finalist in season 1. *Firey's favorite screen is a set of spikes descending upon a shape similar to Coiny, and vice-versa for Coiny. *He is one of the few characters to be killed by Bubble. *Firey and Coiny have slapped each other 299 times in Season 1. *He is one of two characters to have killed David, with the other being Announcer *Firey is the first person ever in BFDI to get individual immunity (in Bowling, Now with Explosions!) *No More Snow! is the first episode in both seasons to not show Firey (not counting the intro). *'Goof:' Every so often, Firey's flames are not moving in most episodes. *Firey was the only member of Another Name that was not originally on the Squashy Grapes. *After David was eliminated, Firey was the only male with all limbs remaining. Out of the original contestants, he was the last male with all limbs standing after Blocky being eliminated for the second time. *Firey was the last to be picked on Another Name, but he lasted the longest of all the other members of the team. *Firey, along with Leafy, Bubble, Ice Cube, Cheese Orb, Pie, and Announcer are the only characters to have their own personal recovery centers. *Firey is the first male contestant on Team No-Name to win a prize, due to Puffball's sweep. *Firey's personal OMGs are "Oh My Spark" in BFDI Is Back, and "Oh My Oxygen" in various BFDI episodes. *Firey is the highest ranking contestant to win a Win Token. *Despite being fatally allergic to water, Firey is still able to salivate and sweat, as shown in Return of the Hang Glider and Getting Teardrop to Talk, respectively. **However, this still harms him. *Firey is one of only two male contestants with arms to be in all four seasons, the other being Coiny. *Firey is one of only four Season 1 contestants who had never been eliminated by viewer votes. **The other three are Bubble, Ice Cube and Tennis Ball *Firey is, as of now, the only contestant to win a season of the show. **This is due to BFDIA getting canceled, IDFB not having a contest, and BFB still going. *Firey and Pencil share the same scream, perhaps because they're both voiced by the same voice actor. *Firey appears in the most Season 1 thumbnails, at 7 total. *Firey constantly switches from being a solid to being a gas, such as allowing him to sit down, have a string tied around him, and get slapped. See also it:Fuoco fr:Feu Category:Males Category:Another Name Category:Squishy Cherries Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Characters Category:Arms and Legs Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Firey Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:The Losers! Category:Articles with featured videos Category:Season Winners Category:Characters with Running Gags